The Warlock Familiar
by spiros3570
Summary: After a minor mishap in Camelot, Merlin get's summoned by Louise. How will he react to this new world where Magic is everywhere, and not punishable by death.


**WARNING: I recommend watching both series BEFORE reading this, there WILL be spoilers. Enjoy : )**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Familiar of Zero or Merlin**

* * *

 **One year after the events of** ** _Merlin_**

Guinevere, queen of Camelot, found out about Merlin's magic and threw him in the dungeon. Of course, you can't keep one of the most powerful warlocks in the world in a simple cellar. _Duh._ Merlin very quickly broke out and ran through into the woods around Camelot _.  
_

 **Two days later**

A loud war horn sounded as Merlin was found, forcing him to stop resting and run through the forest, away from the Knights of Camelot, who were ordered by Queen Guinevere to have his head on a pike. Merlin tripped over a fallen tree branch and heard a strange voice. _I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!_ Soon after, a green mirror-like object appeared in front of Merlin, giving him the feeling that he should go into it. So of course, he did. Almost immediately, Merlin felt weightless; or was it a falling feeling? When the dust settled, Emrys found himself among apprentice mages. The nearest one small, with pink hair.

Murmurs broke out in the crowd: "A human?" "Look how he's dressed, he looks like a peasant!" "Yeah, a peasant. There's no doubt about it."

A redhead nearby said, "I suspected as much. To think you actually summoned a peasant boy as your familiar."

A chubby kid said mockingly, "Louise the Zero, she always manages to live up to expectations!" Then everyone laughed.

Merlin spoke, "Come on now! I may not look like it, but I am no common man."

The girl nearest to him asked, "Who are you?"

"Merlin, and you?"

A man in his late twenties, who looked like the supervisor of the group said, "Louise finish the ritual."

"Right. My name is Louise Francoise de la Valliere. Oh pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing, and make him my familiar."

Louise then kissed Merlin, leaving him very confused. Almost immediately, he felt a burning sensation on his hand, causing him to cry out in pain. It took  
everything he had not to pass out. On his left hand, was a word in a runic text that Merlin could mostly read: "Gun.. uh... Gand.. something. What's this rune for?"

Louise replied, "It's supposed to be the mark of a familiar. You can read that?"

"Bits and pieces. Nothing I can translate though. I think this one is a name."

The supervisor said, "Remarkable. Anyway, you should all now be getting to class, you will have tomorrow off to communicate with your familiars."

"Follow me." Louise ordered

 **During** **class...**

"Congratulations everyone on making it to your second year, and for your amazing familiars! I am Mrs. Chevreuse and my code name is Chevreuse the Red Moon. I'm here to teach you all about earth-based magic. What are the four major elements of magic?"

A blonde hair kid with a rose wand, "The four elements are Fire, Water, Air and Earth. And just by coincidence my element happens to be Earth, just like you madame. Guiche de Gramont at your service, my code name is Brass. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet YOU Mr Gramont. Earth magic is directly involved with the revitalization of all things. To help you understand this principal, you will all now memorize a spell of basic alchemy.'' She place three stones on the table and pointed her wand at them, "Rel In Yan."

The stones on the table turned from rough and gray to shiny and smooth. Someone in the back stood up in shock, "Wow, did you turn those into gold?!"

"No, brass. Let's see if one of you can cast this spell," she looked around briefly, stopping on Louise, "How about you. What's your name?"

"Louise ma'am, my name is Louise Francoise de la Valiere."

Someone on the other side of the room worriedly said, "Uh, ma'am, It'd be better if you pick someone else." Everyone around him seemed to agree.

Kirche added, "Yeah, if she does it she'll just blow everything up!"

"I highly doubt that. Besides, the only thing dangerous about alchemy is that if you do it properly, you can make gold." Merlin said in defense of Louise.

"How is being able to make gold dangerous?" someone asked

Merlin looked at the student and answered, "Because some people would kill for that kind of power." after a moment of silence, Merlin continued, "Moving back to the original topic, Louise cast the spell." Louise replied, "Alright, but I am not responsible for what happens."

As Louise walked down to the podium, Merlin looked at Louise's aura and thought to himself, _"Louise can't be that bad with magic. If anything, she may be able to rival_ me _in a friendly dual."_

Once Louise got to the front of the room people started to move away, one girl even left the room as she started the spell.

" _Rel_ " Louise started

 _Wait a minute. . ._ Merlin thought to himself

" _In_ " she continued

 _There's way too much energy going into that spell!_

" _Yan!_ " Louise finished the spell. Before Merlin could throw up a barrier, the stones exploded, knocking several people to the floor, blowing the windows out, and sending debris across the room. After all that, the only effect it had on Louise, was that her clothes were slightly ripped.

"What is the matter with you!?" exclaimed the redhead.

Louise opened her mouth to reply, but Merlin interrupted with a spell of his own, loud enough for the whole room to hear him.

" _B_ _efæstnian_ " Merlin's eyes flashed a startling shade of gold. Soon after, a strong wind seemed to blow, and in a minute, the room was as it was before the explosion.

 **Later. . .**

"So what is my punishment, Headmaster?"

"There is none."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked a confused Merlin

The headmaster replied, "It was technically the teacher's fault, despite the class's wishes she still made you cast the spell. Not only that, you managed to completely restore the room as if nothing happened."

"Actually, Headmaster, that wasn't me, it was Merlin." Louise corrected

Headmaster Osmond looked at him and asked, "How'd you do that?"

"Magic" Merlin replied

"But you're a commoner."

"Actually, I've been called the most powerful sorcerer to have ever walked the earth." Merlin crossed his arms

"Well then, I guess this concludes the meeting any questions?"

"Yes, just one. What are your wands and staves made of?" Merlin asked

"Mostly wood."

"Seriously? So, do they really have any effect on whether or not a mage can cast magic? If its just wood and nothing else, its about as useless as a stick."

Both Louise and Osmond looked at him strangely, but Osmond spoke, "I've. . . never thought about that before. But if you're asking that, it wouldn't be incorrect to assume that you've never used one before."

"Only three or four times, but that's because I was dealing with powerful sorcerers and immortals."

"Immortals? Do you mean gods?" asked Louise

"No, just necromancers that figured out how to break the limitations of mortality."

There was silence for a while, until Osmond broke it, "Anyway, its getting late. You two should get your dorm room."

 **Later, in the Louise's room. . .**

"Well that certainly was an interesting day." Merlin said

"What exactly did you mean by 'the most powerful sorcerer to have ever walked the earth'?"

"Its mostly prophetic nonsense, but it might have something to do with my being the last dragon-lord."

"Dragon. . lord? How does that work?"

"Easier to show you than tell you. Are there any dragons nearby?"

"Yeah, Tabitha summoned one this morning.."

"Great, thanks." Merlin ended the conversation by opening the window and shouting in the dragon tongue, " _Oh Drako_ _n, imalah suvete kumeta, tesup anekes!_ "

Within seconds, a small blue dragon appeared at the window. "Louise, have you ever ridden a dragon before?" Merlin inquired

"No, why?" she replied

"Come on. You won't fall, I promise." Merlin beckoned for Louise to go with him, his hand reaching out to her. Louise hesitated, but eventually let her guard down enough to trust him. "Alright, fine. But if I fall, I'm going to kill you."

And with that, Louise took Merlin's hand and got on the dragon. Once secured on, Merlin whispered, " _Basko_." And the dragon took off at astonishing speed. Merlin felt Louise hugging him tightly, and could faintly hear her screaming as the wind raced passed them, Merlin giggled. After a while, the dragon they were riding suddenly stopped in mid-air, Merlin noticed he could hear a quiet whistle laced with trace amounts of magic. He realized that Tabitha must want her familiar back, and allowed the dragon to return to its master, after returning them to Louise's dorm, " _Ethay_."

Louise had somehow fallen asleep during the ride so Merlin carried her back to her bed, _She's a lot lighter than I expected. Now that I'm thinking about it more, she reminds me of how Arthur was when I first met him. I wonder if Guinevere has lifted that ban on magic yet. Oh well, my destiny on Earth was to protect Arthur, and help him unite the five kingdoms of Albion. Now that that's done, I have a new destiny, this time I don't have Kilgarrah to tell me what it is. What ever the case, destiny brought me here for a reason, and destiny brought me to Louise. Whether I like it or not, I plan on fulfilling my destiny._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm still kind of new to the whole story writing thing, so if there are any flaws with my work, please let me know.**

 **Spells are in old English, Dragon-tongue is Greek.**

 **Translations:**

 ** _-_ B** **efæstnian: to fix**

 **\- Basko: Speed thee! Away!**

 **How am I the first to come up with this?**

 **Until next time,**

 **Spiros3570, signing off.**


End file.
